I almost gave up
by AngelicDemonSuki
Summary: Temari decided that she would never find love, so she gave up on it, then it came back to bit her in the butt.Hard. ShikaTema AU


"_Over the years I have become great at reading emotions just by looking in the person's eyes, and they're one emotion I see in the eyes of the majority of my friends and that would be love. . . .The one thing I gave up on . . ."_

My name is Temari Sabaku, I'm 17 years old and I go to Konoha high school, I have barely any friends and the friends I do have are all guys and we even made our own nerdy group named "The Kitsune" in it we do random crap (and no we don't do drugs), there's not very many people in our group only 7 including me, the group formed in the 7th grade when me and my twin brother Gaara first moved here.

_A girl and a boy are sitting together at a table at lunch; both of these children are new to the school and are already having a hard time despite it being their second day, the boy was looked very strange, he had crimson red hair, black rings around his sea foam green eyes and the Kanji symbol for love in blood red tattooed on his forehead, he was wearing a red hoodie, black jeans and red converse. The girl had sandy blonde hair tied into four pig-tails and dark teal eyes; she was wearing a light purple t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and purple high-tops. Whispers could be heard by people passing them every word insulting and hate filled, accept for one boy got up from his seat and started to walk over, the boy was blonde, had blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, he was wearing white t-shirt, an orange jacket and blue jeans , the girl saw him and sighed she knew what was coming, he would come over insult her and/or her brother then leave. _

_But to her and her brother's surprise he smiled warmly to them and said "Hey wanna come sit with me and my friends?" point to where his friends were sitting._

_The girl looked where he was pointing there were four guys and no girls, she then looked at her brother he face was emotionless but his eyes said it all, he was happy and wanted to take up the offer but something was holding him back, her "Go on bro I'll be fine here I wouldn't want to make it feel awkward" she sighed_

"_But..." he began_

"_Go and make some friends, God I can take care of myself" she said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "God, stop being so antisocial"_

_The red head sighed and said "Sorry but I don't want to leave my sister"_

_The blonde frowned but his smile was back only seconds later "Wait here ok?" not giving us the time to respond he ran back to his table, said something to his friends, picked up his lunch tray, ran back and sat down next to the red head "I'm gonna sit with you guys ok?" he asked as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen._

_About three minutes later his friends came and sat down, two of them sat on ether sides of girl while the other two sat by the red head the two siblings looked at each other confused. Usually people would shun them or worse but these guys were different, they were actually being nice to them._

_Then they introduced themselves, the blonde went first; "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"_

_A boy with black hair and eyes went next, they're were girls glaring at the blonde girl when he sat down "Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Next was a boy with brown hair black eyes he had an upside down red triangle on each of his cheeks "I'm Kiba Inuzuka"_

_The boy who had dark brown hair that was so long at first glance you would think he was a girl his eyes were white with no pupils "I'm Neji Hyuga"_

_The last one had his brown hair up in a ponytail and gray eyes "My name is Shikamaru Nara"_

_The girl hesitant for a minute finally said "I'm Temari Sabaku and that's my brother Gaara"_

That was the day itfirst began and since that day we've been really close, almost like family, you know you're close to your friends when you think of them like family, kind of scary but then again my brother and me are like best friends, unlike Mr Chicken Butt and his brother Weasel King, oh and in our group we also gave each other nicknames, Sasuke's are Mr Chicken Butt Mr Duck Butt and Raven, Naruto's are Fox, King of Orange and Dobe, Kiba's is Mutt, Neji's is Ice cube, my little bro received the names Panda-Chan and Crimson, Shikamaru's nickname is Deer boy but in private I call him Shika, why? I don't know, I only have one name and it's...

"TAILS!"

I winced at the loud voice and yes my nick name is tails why? My hair is always up in four ponytails so that's how I got my nickname "GOSH DARN IT FOX STOP YELLING" I yelled, I'm totally setting a good example for him so shut up I know your laughing, oh crap, the forth wall she be broken, oh well.

"Sorry Tails-Chan but we're going to Duck butt's house after school wanna come?" he asked putting on his signature foxy grin and scratching the back of his head

"Is Crimson coming?" I asked, yes my brother and I are siblings who actually care for each other

"I couldn't find him" he said

I sighed then I pulled my cell phone out, I forget what kind of phone it is but it's yellow, black and red, then I started to text ; _**"Yo Crimson where r u? Tails"**_

"_**At the library trying 2 sleep y? Ima kill u"**_

"_**Cuz Fox wants 2 know if u want 2 come 2 Raven's house after skool Tails"**_

"_**Sure y not Ima kill u"**_

"_**K ttyl Tails"**_

"So where was he?" Naruto asked

"Library and I guess we're coming over" I said

"YAY" he trapped me in a bear hug "Thanks Tails see ya later" he said as he let go of me and ran away.

"He needs to lay off the sugar" I said as walked over to my locker and put all my books in, I have gym next period so books can go die in the stinky locker, I use Febreeze too and it still smells like crap, oh well.

Then I saw Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru walking down the hall, they didn't notice me as I sneaked behind them and I put some ice I had in my frozen water bottle down they're shirts.

As they started to dance around like idiots, I ran past them and yelled; "SEE YA IN GYM LOSERS"

I ran all the way to gym, knocking Kiba over on the way, and ran into the girls locker room and yelled; "SAFE"

Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura poked her head out from behind the first row of lockers; "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing" I smiled innocently as walked behind the row of lockers that she was in, listening into her conversation with her friends 'cause I had nothing else to do.

"So Tenten why did Neji want to talk to you during lunch anyway?" _ooooooh this sounds interesting. . ._

"Well he...umm... he a-asked me out"

I ran into the row, fully dressed, and pointed a finger dramatically at her and said; "Holy crap are you serious?"

Everyone gave me a look like I was insane; I'm not saying I'm not but still, after awhile Tenten nodded.

I then jumped around the change room yelling; "I'm gonna be rich"

After getting changed I ran out of the locker room and tackled Neji to the ground saying; "Oh my pickles Neji congrats"

"And what exactly have I done in my life that's worth congratulating?" he asked, picking himself off the ground. Ugh, freaking emo.

"Well for starters you're not gay" I said **(I'm not against gay people okay?)**

"What the heck, why would you think I'm gay?"He asked extremely irritated

"Because you flirted with that one guy" I said

"No one told me that Haku was a boy" he growled

"Wait if he's not gay then who is he dating?" Shikamaru yawned

I sat down on the floor and raised my hand in the air "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Yes Temari" he said

"The answer is Tenten" I chirped "Oh and you all owe me 20 dollars"

"Don't tell me you made a bet to see if I was gay or not" Neji sighed

After that our little "chat" our green spandex wearing gym teacher put us into two teams to play dodge ball, unfortunately for me none of my friends were on my team and everyone decided to FREAKING SUCK DONKEY BUTT AND GOT HIT WITH THE FREAKING BALL.

I was left there, alone, frozen as balls of rubber speeded towards me with no hope of missing

_After the crappy gym class:_

I'm walking down the hall with Shikamaru and I don't feel like walking, super not really evil crappy plan go!

Poke.

No reaction.

Poke.

No reaction.

Poke.

Huzzah an eye twitch.

Poke.

"What do you want Mari" He sighed

_Since when does he call me that,_ "I want a piggy ride" I pouted like a little kid

"Oh dear lord don't do that" he groaned

"Then gimme a freaking piggy ride" I whined

"Oh for the love of crap, fine!" he said as he bent down

"Hooray" I yelled as I jumped on his back

On our way to Sasuke's I noticed people were giving us weird looks, I tried to hide my face in his shoulder and he looked back at me "People are staring at me, I don't like it"

"It's ok Mari they're not going to hurt you" he said, his voice comforted me a bit and I smiled.

"Thanks Shika"

_Later:_

Everyone in our group was at Sasuke's house and Weasel king's weasels were running around, I currently had a white weasel sleeping on my lap, or is it dead? None the less there was a weasel on my lap. Gaara was currently trying to locate the cookies Weasel king hid, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba were playing super smash bros. Brawl, Naruto was fox, Neji was Lucario, Kiba was Bowser and Sasuke was Ike. Shikamaru was sleeping next to me on the couch, I now had the urge to draw stuff on his face, now getting eyeliner I started to draw and the boys even stopped playing to watch my artistic work, when I was done he had eyes on his eyelids, a pig nose, hearts on his cheeks, a second mouth and I'm a Tard written on his forehead.

I received several pats on the back until I said "Your next" unfortunately that's when Shikamaru woke up, I took a picture and ran out the back door and hid in a bush, Five minutes later a very ticked Shikamaru found me and picked me up, bridal style might I add, and was taking me towards the pool, I realized what he was doing and tried to escape but it was too late.

He threw me in the air.

Just as I was about to hit the water I heard Gaara yell "she can't swim"

I was now under the surprisingly warm water, holding my breath and sinking to the bottom, hearing a splash I looked up.

His face covered in eyeliner being the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness...

**Bwahahahahahahahahah I'm so evil and this is probably the only story that I wrote that made me laugh, weird anyways read and review.**


End file.
